Filter or clarification systems have employed various devices to remove impurities from water and/or wastewater for a number of years. In these types of filter systems, settling systems are often used to remove impurities from a liquid. Plates or tubes are commonly used to drastically reduce the footprint of prior clarification systems that merely included an open basin. The plates or tubes are commonly mounted at fixed angles to the surface of the liquid to form a plurality of liquid flow channels. The fixed angle of the plates or tubes creates overlapping, horizontally projected surfaces that increase the effective settling surface area compared to an open basin. The increased effective settling surface area is desirable as filtering or clarification capacity is proportional to surface area.
The liquid to be filtered is directed through the plurality of liquid flow channels to cause the impurities to settle downwardly at the lower portion of a detention basin or sludge collection area. The liquid to be filtered can travel upwardly or downwardly through the plurality of liquid flow channels during the filtration or clarification process. As the liquid flows upwardly or downwardly through the inclined liquid flow passageways, the impurities settle out of the liquid being filtered and accumulate in the lower portion of the detention basin or collection area. It is desirable to periodically remove the impurities from the collection container.
Sludge removal systems employing a plurality of laterals operably connected to one or more headers to remove sludge from the collection area have a number of disadvantages. For example, the laterals that direct sludge from the collection area to one or more headers in fluid communication with the plurality of laterals have orifices or openings that can become clogged by various particulate in the sludge including leaves and other matter. Prior sludge removal systems simply do not have an effective manner for freeing obstructions around or in the orifices or openings formed in the plurality of laterals. Further, prior sludge removal systems simply do not have means for allowing at least one flow characteristic of the one or more laterals to be varied without altering the structure of the one or more collection laterals.
Hence, there is a need for a material removal system that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages as well as other disadvantages not articulated above.